particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Seth John
Seth Nigel John (16 April 4213 -- 19 October 4294) was an Alorian politician, talk show host, political analyst and Prime Minister. A prominent Artaniasceptic in Aloria, he was noted for his criticism of the Artanian Union as well as his staunch opposition to immigration. Early life and education John was born in rural Ultran, Aloria, to George John and Amelia John (née Born), on 16 April 4213. His father was an Alorian Draddwyr military veteran and electrician. His mother Amelia was the daughter of a Dundorfian construction worker and an Alorian Draddwyr mother. John and his two brothers were raised in a suburb of Port Freiheit, Gavonshire. He attended high school in Port Freiheit where he met his wife, Andrea. He went on to attend the University of Port Freiheit but did not complete a degree. On leaving school in 4234, he decided not to go to university, but to work trading commodities on the stock exchange in Sildar Stadt. Political career Early involvement in politics John was a founding member of the Aloria First League, precursor to the modern AFP, when it was established by Jason Fulbright in 4246. He remained involved in the AFL, supporting reduced immigration to Aloria. In 4257, a more moderate faction led by John ousted Fulbright and established the Alorian Freedom Party. After the creation of the AFP, John led the party into the public eye vocally opposing the government of the Labor Party and Alorian National Congress and the Artanian Union. Talk show host John was the host of nationally syndicated, official talk show of AFP known as The National Report from its start in 3 April 4256 to 5 January 4263, when he left the show due to his election to the Alorian Senate. From August 4260 and onward he only hosted the show on Tuesday and Wednesday, with another host on the show on the other weekdays. The show covered topical issues such as politics and culture, and served as an important platform for John to express his views to a national audience. Alorian Senate career John was elected to the Alorian Senate in the national elections of December 4262 , and as leader serves as the head of the AFP delegation to the Senate. John is also the de facto head of the opposition in the Senate, as the AFP is currently the only party not in government. John spearheaded many legislative efforts, the majority of which were voted down by the Labor-ANC coalition. Minister of Foreign Affairs After the December 4268 elections, the AFP gained 107 of 545 seats in the Senate and entered into a coalition with the Labor Party which, while losing seats in the election, was still the largest party in the Alorian Senate. From January 4269, Seth John served as Minister of Foreign Affairs in the government, retaining his Senate seat and position as Leader in the AFP. John spearheaded the passage of the Selucian Diplomatic Treaty, lauded as a win for the AFP in a time when it was being heavily criticized by the wider right wing in Aloria for entering into coalition with Labor. However, AFP ministers along with ministers from other parties resigned from the cabinet in 4273, forcing early elections. This was due to Labor Prime Minister Marilee Garcia dissolving a Senatorial Inquiry into the actions of the RSF in the formation of the Antifascist Action Militia. First Prime Ministership The AFP came through the early elections with even more seats, and an emboldened Seth John was voted as Prime Minister by a right-wing coalition and his long ally and friend Libertarian Gerald Wehnert was voted in as President. As Prime Minister, Seth John saw violent protest of his government by leftists. His calls for calm and the Ministry of Justice and the Senate to take action fell on death ears, and battalions from the Alorian Republican Army were called into Sildar Urbem to keep the peace. Aloria left the Artanian Union in this time, and inflation rose. But John and Wehnert steadfastly stood by their decision to leave the AU. Retirement and return to politics After the elections of 4277, President Wehnert was defeated for the presidency by RSF candidate Gloria O'nnel. The defeat caused a shake up in both the leadership of the Libertarians and the AFP, resulting in Seth John's resignation and his replacement by Arthur Bundefeller. Bundefeller became Prime Minister, but proved to be unpopular. During this time John spent most of his time with his family, and attending to his hobby of coin-collecting. He relocated to his home state of Ultran in this time. In 4281, John ran against Gloria O'nnel for the presidency, making it to the second round with the support of ALP and PLN/NLP. However, he ultimately lost by over 2% of the vote. In 4283 John was elected to the Senate from Ultran. The AFP had suffered disastrous results in the 4281 and 4283 elections, and many saw John's guidance as critical for the return of the party. However, he did not run for leadership again, and his long-time ally George Llewellyn became leader in October 4283. John was instrumental in convincing Llewellyn to merge the AFP with the Federalist League, and in October 4284 the two parties merged to form the Plaid Ffederaliaeth a Rhyddid (PFR). The PFR went on to win more seats in the 4287 elections, forming a government. John however remained in the Senate as a high-level member, and was granted the title Member Emeritus at the formation of the PFR. Second Prime Ministership After the elections of May 4290, John again became Prime Minister. In an unusual circumstance, PFR leader George Llewellyn stepped down as Prime Minister and took up the position of Minister of Infrastructure and Transport while still retaining his leadership of the PFR. This was due largely to the fact that Gerald Wehnert had again been elected president, with PFR support, and John had previously been very successful in working alongside Wehnert. John's second stint as PM saw the denationalization of many industries and the liberalization of the Alorian economy after a period of leftist rule. After the June 4294 elections, the aged John declined to remain in the Senate and as Prime Minister, seeing his exit from politics for good. Death and legacy After Seth John left the Prime Ministership, he retired to his home in the suburbs of Ultran Stadt. He was appointed honorary Chairman of the Alorian Numismatic Association in September 4294. However, he passed away of a brain aneurysm in his sleep on the night of 19 October 4294. President Gerald Wehnert, who had a close friendship with John, stated he was "deeply distressed and saddened" by John's death, expressing his admiration for him. Maredudd Rhydderch, former leader of the Libertarian Party, also cited John as an inspiration. Prime Minister George Llewellyn said "Seth John was a friend, colleague, and mentor," and praised his lifetime of service to "the cause of freedom in Aloria."